Death War DxD
by Benito Camelas
Summary: la academia de Kuoh ha sido seleccionada para participar en un juego, un juego en el que sus participantes deberán matar o morir porque solo uno saldrá con vida ¿estarán dispuestos a hacerlo? mas importante aún ¿prevalecerá la razón en un mundo de caos y muerte?. (Issei antagónico) (ValixRias) (no harem) (M por gore y lemmon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Fanficnautas /no estoy seguro si ese término existe, así que les diré linces(as) o maquinolas como un Taringuero/ ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Bueno, lamento no actualizar hoy los otros dos fics, pero es que, como dice cierta bruja: "han pasado muchas cosas".**

 **Aquí estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles este nuevo proyecto, que espero les guste. Ahora iré con unas cuantas aclaraciones.**

 **La idea del proyecto me llegó después de ver el remake de una película basada en un manga que me aconsejó un usuario del fandom, el cual está basado en las grotescas e insufribles pajas de su autor /el del manga/. Así que pónganse sus gafas de Nostradamus y su sombrero de Merlin para que adivinen.**

 **Como dice en el summary, este es un AU (Alternative Universe) el cual será bastante corto, cinco, seis o siete capítulos a lo mucho, así que no esperen un fic muy largo, los capítulos los mantendré en un promedio de 6-7 K, y trataré de hacerlos al menos cada tres días, ¿Por qué tanto? Bueno, ahora que comencé mis estudios mi tiempo se vio reducido un poco, así que escribiré en el tiempo libre mientras adelanto mis otros dos proyectos.**

 **Continuaré mis otros dos proyectos, pero trataré de acabar este primero.**

 **La intención en este proyecto es mostrar algo diferente a lo que se ve en el fandom, como sabrán son pocos los escritores que escriben sobre lo más básico de la trama, es decir, la humanidad, en realidad me da gusto leer fics de ese tipo /al igual que cualquier otro fic bien argumentado/ ¿por qué? Bueno, si se aborda un universo donde todos los personajes sean humanos tiene más sorpresas que uno donde se explote el tema sobrenatural ya que muchos de los problemas y situaciones relevantes no podrán ser solucionados con poderes o magia, sé qué pensarán que estoy desperdiciando recursos para la trama, pero como aclaré dos párrafos más arriba, no será muy largo.**

 **Solo denle una oportunidad y si no, pues la puerta ficticia está abierta.**

 **el barco aún no ha zarpado, y si tienen miedo de hundirse pueden bajarse…**

* * *

 **Death War DxD**

* * *

 **Capu 1: ¿asesinos?**

* * *

En el estudio principal de una mediana y modesta residencia se encontraban dos personas, la primera era una joven y bella chica de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello castaño claro hasta su espalda baja, unos hermosos ojos de color amatista y un cuerpo voluptuoso, la segunda persona era un joven chico de la edad de la mujer, este tenía el cabello castaño hasta sus hombros algo alborotado, sus ojos eran de un atrayente color avellana y su rostro mostraba un semblante imperturbable, mismo acentuado por las gafas de lectura que tenía en su puente nasal.

-hah- un suspiro salía de los labios del chico, quien leía un informe financiero en una pequeña laptop.

-no te estreses tanto cariño, ven, déjame darte un masaje- ofrecía la castaña parándose atrás de él mientras comenzaba a acariciar los brazos tonificados del chico hasta subir a sus hombros para comenzar a masajearlos -…tienes mucha tensión encima, debes dejar de sobre-exigirte Ise, la empresa Hyodo´s Tech va por buen camino-

-lo sé Irina, pero aun así no puedo descuidar las finanzas de la empresa, es el regalo de mis padres y no permitiré que se derrumbe, no mientras viva- suspiraba el chico mientras se retiraba los lentes.

-eres tonto Ise, sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso si me lo permitieras- regañaba la castaña con molestia.

-lo sé, pero no quiero que te estreses por mi culpa- admitía el castaño girándose hasta quedar frente a la chica, quien no tardó en sentarse en su regazo.

-mira a un burro hablando de orejas- bromeaba la castaña mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico con su mano derecha, sacando a relucir una preciosa argolla de oro en su dedo anular, misma que compartía el castaño frente a ella.

-hahaha, lo admito- el chico solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa autentica, una de las pocas que esbozaba en su cotidianidad, una de las que solo eran sacadas por la mujer que amaba.

-ven Ise, vamos a dormir un poco~ susurraba la mujer con erotismo, no se refería a dormir precisamente, y el chico lo sabía.

El castaño solo la tomó de la cintura mientras le daba un beso en los labios, mismo que fue correspondido por la mujer.

Al cabo de unos segundos más, se separaron con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus labios, en ese momento el chico la soltó y giró de nuevo su silla, quedando nuevamente frente a la laptop.

-mouu~ ¿acaso quieres seguir trasnochando en trabajo cuando puedes hacerlo conmigo? – reclamaba la castaña inflando sus mofletes.

\- ¿Quién dijo que iba a seguir trabajando? – se burlaba el castaño guardando el avance de revisión y cerrando su laptop, antes de encararla de nuevo mientras agarraba uno de los pechos de la chica, quien gimió placenteramente.

-aahh~ q-que pervertido, eso me encant…- la mujer se calló cuando el chico apretó su pecho con más fuerza al tiempo que silenciaba el gemido de la chica con un ardiente beso.

-mi esposa está antes que mi trabajo- el chico la levantó de la cintura sin dejar de besarla y la llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con su talón.

Pronto los inconfundibles gemidos de éxtasis inundaron la habitación mientras el embriagante olor a sexo se hacía presente en el aire.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la academia aguardaba al castaño, quien dejó a su esposa en la casa mientras el asistía a la academia, si bien la ley declaraba que al cumplir 18 años podría casarse por lo civil, no significaba que debía dejar de estudiar, asistía a tercer año, siendo este el último de la academia, antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Su esposa no estudiaba, al menos no en la academia, ella hacía uso de herramientas tecnológicas e internet para hacerlo, era debido a que el padre de ella era el mayor contribuyente de la academia, razón por la que Irina podía darse sus lujos y caprichos.

El castaño también podía hacer lo mismo, pero se abstenía de hacerlo, no por falta de dinero, ya que era el dueño y presidente de una de las compañías más exitosas y avanzadas de todo Japón, sino porque le agradaba estar en ese lugar, la educación presencial era su lema.

Un lujoso Nissan Gt-R rojo se estacionó con un derrape perfecto en la entrada del parqueadero de la academia, los estudiantes del lugar solo lo observaron unos segundos antes de seguir con sus actividades, al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados a eventos como ese.

Del precioso automóvil salió el joven castaño, este vestía el uniforme de la academia, una camisa blanca con rayas negras verticales, un pantalón de seda negro y lustrosos zapatos de cuero a juego, la única adición del chico era un saco de color negro sobre la camisa y una corbata negra, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con un poco de gel, y la parte trasera de este estaba amarrada en una coleta, como detalle extra, en su mano derecha se visualizaba un costoso Rolex y su fiel argolla matrimonial en su dedo anular.

-kyaaa~ es Hyodo-sama- gritaba con euforia una de las chicas presentes.

-es tan guapo, lástima que ya tenga esposa- negaba otra chica con decepción.

-tsk, puto niño rico de cara bonita- espetaba un joven chico, obviamente celoso.

Sin embargo, el castaño ignoraba los comentarios olímpicamente, manteniendo un temple sereno e imperturbable, casi rayando en la frialdad y la planeación de hechos, si, sin duda un jugador experto de póker estaría celoso del gesto monótono del chico.

-así que este es el famoso "príncipe de Kuoh" – regodeó una seductora voz femenina –es tal y como me lo describieron-

Frente al chico apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas con el uniforme de la academia, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad.

El castaño por su parte solo se limitó a alzar una de sus cejas sin emitir palabra alguna.

\- ¿y? ¿no vas a hablar? ¿eres mudo? O ¿es que acaso te cautivó mi belleza? – retaba la mujer sin perder su sonrisa, la cual al castaño solo se le hacía repugnante.

Sin embargo, el chico sacó del bolsillo de su saco una llave con el llavero de un dragón rojo, antes de mirar a un joven con gorra y lanzarle la llave, el empleado la atrapó con éxito.

-te encargo a Ddraig- el empleado solo se limitó a asentir antes de salir de la academia a ingresar el coche al estacionamiento.

-oye, ¿me estas ignorando? – replicaba la pelinegra con molestia.

\- ¡imposible! – gritaba una chica asombrada - ¡ignoró a Raynare onee-sama! –

-en verdad Hyodo es una maquina con forma humana- comentó uno de los chicos, mórbidamente impresionado.

El castaño solo la observó con aburrimiento antes de pasar de largo, ante la mirada atónita de los otros estudiantes.

\- ¿y que planea hacer Raynare-sama? – preguntaba una pequeña rubia –al parecer Hyodo-sama no cayó ante usted como los demás-

-no te preocupes Mittelt, es fuerte, pero el también caerá, ese chico será mío…a cualquier costo…después de todo…es solo un hombre- murmuraba la mujer alejándose de allí contoneando sus caderas.

* * *

en otro lugar.

* * *

Todo esto era visto desde otro lugar por un par de personas.

-je, esto sí que es irónico, con que aquí es donde estaba mi campeón, ya han pasado cuatro años, voy a elegir esta academia para mi próximo experimento- comentaba uno de los hombres con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo sardónico.

-es inesperado, de hecho, son dos los sobrevivientes que se encuentran aquí, es algo curioso en verdad- añadía el segundo hombre.

-esto es aún mejor, esta será la elegida sin dudas, prepara todo Euclid, mañana comenzaremos nuestro experimento- ordenó el primero alejándose de allí.

-como ordene…Rizevim-sama-

* * *

La hora del receso llegó a la academia, Issei se encontraba recostado sobre un pequeño árbol mientras tecleaba algo sobre su computador, pronto su celular vibró llamando su atención.

\- ¿diga? – preguntaba el chico contestando el celular.

\- *joven Hyodo* - saludaba un hombre desde la línea - *el motivo de mi llamada es para informarle que los preparativos ya están listos* -

-muchas gracias Ajuka, estoy en deuda contigo-

\- *descuide, pero no entiendo porque ha mandado hacer un testamento a nombre de su esposa* - inquiría la voz tras la línea - *está usted demasiado joven para hacer eso* -

-la muerte no les llega solo a los viejos, el fin de mis días se acerca, estoy consciente de eso- corregía el chico con nostalgia –he trabajado toda mi vida, y quiero que lo que he construido quede a nombre de Irina Hyodo y sus hijos-

\- * ¿la joven Irina está embarazada?, lo felicito joven Hyodo* - felicitaba el hombre alegremente - * ¿pero en verdad no es posible hacer nada por usted? * -

-lastimosamente no es posible, el tumor en mi cerebro es inextirpable, me queda menos de un mes de vida para ser exactos, pero Irina no lo sabe aún- musitaba el chico al borde de las lágrimas, destruyendo su máscara de póker –me duele no poder conocer a mis hijos, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada-

\- *lo siento* - comentó la voz de la línea con obvio pesar - *es una lástima* -

-más lo siento yo Ajuka, desde "ese" día, mi mundo perdió todo color, hasta que la conocí a ella, aunque fuese solo un poco, logré volver a admirar los colores y matices del mundo, mi mundo es ella, siento no poder estar aquí más tiempo-

\- *entiendo, le deseo suerte en su viaje joven Hyodo* -

-gracias Ajuka, en verdad, gracias- el chico cortó comunicación mientras limpiaba su rostro volviendo a la normalidad, para luego limpiar el teclado de su laptop, el cual se encontraba mojado por sus lágrimas, para luego mirar el hermoso y despejado cielo por unos segundos.

-pronto, pronto los veré de nuevo…mis amados padres-

* * *

Ya había transcurrido un día desde entonces, ahora mismo un joven de cabello platinado y ojos azules helados corría desesperadamente a la academia, saltando hábilmente la reja de esta, la cual estaba a centímetros de cerrarse.

-uff, justo a tiempo- susurraba el platino agachando su rostro, jadeando.

-llegas tarde Vali, cuando vas a acostumbrarte a madrugar- sonó una voz frente al platino, quien alzó su rostro observando a una joven mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas.

-Sona Sitri, la dama de hierr…auch, me duele- gritaba el platino mientras la mujer le jalaba una de sus orejas.

-cállate, ahora muévete, el transporte nos espera- regañaba la mujer sin perder su semblante estoico.

\- ¿transporte? ¿de qué hablas? – preguntaba el peliplatino con curiosidad palpable.

-pues verás, se organizó una excursión con algunos de los estudiantes de segundo y tercero- explicaba la Sitri aún sin soltarlo.

-entiendo, vamos entonces- la mujer lo soltó y ambos salieron de allí en dirección al autobús que los esperaba.

El par de chicos entró al autobús, Vali se sentó junto a Sona y una chica pelirroja de ojos turquesa y cuerpo deseable, antes de enfocar su mirada en una pelinegra, la cual no le despegaba el ojo de encima a cierto castaño, mientras se relamía los labios de vez en cuando.

\- ¿le pasa algo? – preguntaba el platino.

-solo que se prendó del "príncipe"- explicaba la pelirroja restándole importancia, sorprendiendo al platino –creo que quiere añadir un nuevo trofeo a su haber-

-Rias tiene razón- concordó Sona –no veo de qué te sorprendes-

-me sorprende es que Hyodo no le haga caso- explicaba Vali encarando a la pelirroja.

-entiendo, oye Vali, ¿y esos quiénes son? – preguntó la pelirroja llamada Rias señalando a un par de sujetos con máscaras anti-gas.

-no lo sé, pero esto es muy raro- el platino observó que los dos sujetos sacaron un par de objetos de sus bolsillos y los lanzaron al autobús, el cual se llenó de un humo grisáceo.

\- (así que esta escuela es la elegida) – fue el pensamiento de un fornido estudiante de cabello negro y ojos color purpura.

\- (je, esto me sorprende, creo que voy a divertirme un poco…Rizevim) – pensó el castaño antes de sonreír levemente y cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

casa de issei

* * *

\- [última hora, se ha informado por las autoridades de la ciudad de Kuoh que uno de los autobuses escolares de la academia de Kuoh ha desaparecido junto con sus ocupantes, se rumorea que alrededor de 20 estudiantes han desaparecido, entre ellos el reconocido Issei Hyodo, asimismo, la policía no descarta que los causantes de este hecho estén relacionados con los asesinatos y desapariciones escolares desde hace seis años, estén atentos sobre los avances de la noticia] –

Esa fue la transmisión de noticias del canal de la ciudad, la cual era vista por cierta castaña quien se llevó las manos a la boca.

-n-no puede ser…Ise- susurró la castaña antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Lentamente Vali comenzó a despertar, lo primero que notó es que se encontraba sentado en un pupitre con un extraño cinturón en la cadera, lo segundo es que el lugar era totalmente desconocido para él, y lo último que notó es que sus otros compañeros estaban igual que él.

Rápidamente llevó su mano al bolsillo, notando que su celular no estaba allí.

-no se molesten en hurgar sus bolsillos queridos jóvenes, les hemos retirado sus celulares y otros aparatos electrónicos, la seguridad es lo primero- hablaba cordialmente un hombre algo anciano, este tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos azules –soy Rizevim Livan, es un placer conocerlos- ante la mención del hombre, Vali apretó sus puños con enojo.

-disculpe señor Rizevim, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba la pelirroja notablemente nerviosa.

-oh, buena pregunta señorita Gremory, las buenas preguntas merecen buenas respuestas, Euclid, Explícales las reglas del juego- ordenaba el llamado Rizevim.

-muy bien, mi nombre es Euclid Lucifuge, este es un experimento ultrasecreto sobre las emociones humanas, avalado por el gobierno, el proyecto se llama "Death War" en este momento estamos en una isla, esta isla está perdida del mundo, es decir, es prácticamente desconocida, ahora, ¿en qué consiste el experimento? Pues verán, el experimento consiste en tres fases, dentro de poco se dará inicio a la primera fase, cuando comiencen, ustedes deberán asesinarse entre ustedes mismos-

Esa fue la explicación que dio el hombre, este era más joven que el anterior, cabello platino en una trenza y ojos grisáceos, a Rias se le hizo conocido.

\- ¿q-que? – preguntaron casi todos con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-lo que oyeron mis niños, el nombre de este juego no es solo por flipar, ustedes deberán matar o morir- explicaba el hombre mayor, con sorna.

-lo que dijo Rizevim-sama es verdad, en eso consiste la primera fase, cuando ya haya 14 participantes comenzará la segunda fase, en esta fase se activarán las "zonas de muerte" como habrán notado, ustedes tienen un cinturón en la mitad ¿verdad? Pues bien, no es solo adorno o prendería, esa belleza nos muestra sus signos vitales y contiene en su interior una potente carga explosiva, si ustedes tratan de retirárselo…boom, si pisan zona de muerte…boom, si tratan de escapar…boom, si quie…-

-ya cállate Euclid, creo que ya entendieron el punto- regañaba Rizevim ciertamente molesto y aburrido.

-l-lo siento Rizevim-sama, me deje llevar, bien, como les venía diciendo, las zonas prohibidas o zonas de muerte se activarán en la segunda fase, no deben pisarla o serán partidos por la mitad, es decir en dos partes, torso y piernas, aunque serían tres si las piernas se separan…meh- explicó Euclid con una naturalidad perturbable.

\- ¿y cómo las reconoceremos? – preguntaba Vali ganándose la atención del hombre mayor.

-pues se les dará un mapa con enumeraciones, las zonas prohibidas están del 1 al 5, a las 9 de la mañana se activará una nueva zona, es decir 1 zona por día, si pasan más de 5 días después de la segunda fase y aun no se define un ganador, entraremos a la tercera fase, un grupo de voluntarios militares comenzarán a darles caza hasta que quede solo el ganador-

\- ¿ganador? – preguntaba Sona aún con su póker face.

-así es, solo uno quedará en pie, el que lo logre tendrá un excelente regalo- explicaba Rizevim ladinamente.

\- ¿regalo? – preguntó Raynare con interés.

-sí, conservará su vida, es más que suficiente- remarcaba Rizevim con una sonrisa cargada de felonía.

-ustedes están locos- chilló una chica con cabello castaño en trenzas y lentes redondos antes de salir huyendo de allí.

Stab.

Un cuchillo pasó por el aire y se incrustó en la frente de la castaña, matándola al instante.

-uff, aun soy bueno con los cuchillos, como verán no estoy bromeando- decía Rizevim con una sonrisa repugnante –y bueno, la señorita Kiryuu Aika se ofreció como voluntaria, ahora observen lo que hace el cinturón-

Bip.

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo un panel táctil y lo oprimió frente a la chica, el cinturón comenzó a brillar de color rojo, Issei al notarlo se escondió en su pupitre, siendo imitado por todos los demás, Rizevim y Euclid incluyéndose.

Boom.

\- ¡Aika-san! –gritaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes al ver como la castaña explotó en tres partes, manchando el lugar con su sangre, el espectáculo fue tan perturbador y grotesco que la rubia se desmayó.

-tres partes, te lo dije Euclid, como ven este es un regalo de partida, porque los partirá en pedazos, ahora vamos a darles las ultimas reglas, se les dará un maletín con los siguientes elementos, un arma de dotación cualquiera, puede ser un cuchillo, una Uzi, una pistola o alguna otra cosa, todo irá al azar, un mapa con las enumeraciones, una botella de agua, un equipo médico de la más alta calidad, es decir, dos gazas y un par de pastillas de acetaminofén o ibuprofeno, y la comida más saludable de todas, dos paquetes de Cheetos, cuiden sus suministros, son muy escasos, ahora los iré llamando uno a uno, ustedes vendrán y recibirán su maletín- indicó Rizevim –comencemos…-

-Sairaorg Bael- un hombre musculoso de ojos violetas y cabello negro pasó al frente recibiendo su maletín –espere aquí a los demás-

-Akeno Himejima- una voluptuosa chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas pasó al frente recibiendo el bolso, poniéndose junto a Sairaorg.

-Sona Sitri- la mencionada imitó a Akeno.

-Aika Kiryuu, oh perdonen, ya no está, sigamos-

-Rias Gremory- la mencionada pasó al frente recibiendo el bolso.

-Asia Argento- la chica de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda no pudo pasar al frente, ya que aún estaba desmayada, asi que Euclid la llevó arrastrada al frente y le puso el bolso encima.

-Riser Phenex- un joven rubio de ojos azules y pinta de chico malo dio un par de pasos al frente, recibiendo el maletín.

-Diodora Astaroth –un joven de cabello negro y ojos cerrados amablemente pasó al frente mientras se quedó observando a Asia.

-Seekvaira Agares- una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos rojos con lentes pasó al frente.

-Matsuda Hiraku- un chico de cabello rapado pasó al frente.

-Yui Katase- una chica de cabello corto rosado y ojos avellana pasó al frente.

-Issei Hyodo- el castaño pasó al frente mientras Rizevim lo miraba burlonamente y le palmeaba la espalda de forma amistosa –cuanto has crecido chico, te deseo suerte campeón-

-Katerea Ephimar- una mujer de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos violetas imitó al castaño.

-Arthur Pendragon- un joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes con anteojos pasó al frente.

-Tobio Ikuse- un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrón pasó al frente para recibir el bolso.

-Kaori Murayama- una chica de cabello castaño y ojos avellana pasó al frente.

-Bikou Kong- un joven chino de cabello negro y ojos amarillos imitó a los otros.

-Raynare Amano- la mencionada pasó a recibir su maletín.

-Motohama Yabushi- un chico con lentes cuadrados, mirada pervertida y cabello negro pasó al frente.

-Sugimura Miyamoto - un joven chico de largo cabello azul y ojos avellanados pasó al frente, recibiendo su maletín…y una palmada en la espalda por parte de Rizevim.

-Vali Livan- el mencionado pasó al frente, captando la atención de algunos estudiantes quienes notaron el parentesco de Rizevim y Vali y el apellido que ambos llevaban.

-Saji Genshirou- un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises pasó al frente.

-Yuuto Kiba- Saji fue imitado por un joven de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-Tsubaki Shinra- una dotada chica de largo cabello negro, ojos avellana y mirada estoica pasó al frente, recibiendo su maletín.

-y, por último, Kiyome Abe- una bella joven de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules pasó al frente.

-creo que ustedes 25 son todos, ahora pueden salir, por cierto, cada día a las 6 de la tarde y a las seis de la mañana se dará un reporte de bajas, suerteee~ canturreó Rizevim empujándolos de allí.

Y de esa forma…la batalla por sobrevivir, comenzó.

* * *

-genial, un simple cuchillo militar, esto es lo peor- mascullaba Vali revisando su bolso.

-sí, lo sé –añadía Rias, quien se encontraba atrás de él.

\- ¿y que arma te toco? – preguntaba Vali.

-esto- la pelirroja mostró una pistola Prieto Beretta 1994.

-genial, debemos ser cuidadosos, tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir si estamos juntos, sé que no todos están jugando, así que vamos a juntarnos con los que más podamos, para enfrentar a los que sí están jugando- aconsejaba el peliplatino.

\- ¿y cómo sabremos quienes son los que juegan? – inquiría la pelirroja entregándole el arma a Vali.

-acabas de hacer lo que planeaba decirte, tendremos que confiar en ellos, aunque los mantendremos vigilados, gracias-

-ok, sigamos adelante- exclamó la pelirroja observando el lugar.

-hai-

* * *

mientras tanto un joven chico caminaba por el bosque de forma cuidadosa.

-oh vaya, una granada, creo que estoy de suerte- comentaba Sairaorg revisando su maletín- ahora vamos a ver si encuentro a los demás, debo tener cuidado, estoy seguro que "el" ya debe estar jugando.

* * *

base secreta

* * *

-así que la granada le tocó al Bael, ese mocoso sí que tiene suerte- fue el comentario de Rizevim quien se encontraba junto a otras personas revisando unos ordenadores, que al parecer recibían los sonidos de los jugadores - ¿y cómo va mi campeón favorito…Georg? –

-se está moviendo muy rápido, está cerca de la posición de Riser Phenex- respondía un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos cuadrados.

-ese otro mocoso ya murió- comentó Rizevim alejándose de allí.

* * *

Un joven castaño corría velozmente mientras sostenía en su mano un simple tenedor de acero inoxidable.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse frente a un joven de cabello rubio.

-vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que el "príncipe" – comentaba el rubio con burla mientras llevaba su mano derecha a un bolsillo de su bolso, sacando un cuchillo de carnicero –voy a rebanarte en trocitos maldito, voy a jugar, seré el único sobreviviente- gritó el rubio lanzándose al ataque.

Riser lanzaba veloces cortes con su cuchillo, sin embargo, el castaño los esquivaba de forma magistral, ya fuese ladeando su rostro, agachándose o haciendo un juego de piernas. rápidamente el rubio lanzó un corte vertical, el castaño lo detuvo con el espacio entre los dientes del tenedor y lo movió a la derecha desviándolo.

Issei dio una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeando el mentón de raiser quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

-esperaba más de ti imbécil- provocaba el rubio limpiando su boca, sin embargo, el castaño inhaló aire profundamente –no podrás matarme con ese mondadientes, soy mej…-

Stab.

El rubio fue callado de repente cuando Issei lanzó el tenedor, el cual se enterró en su ojo izquierdo.

-hyaaa, ¡mi ojo! ¡eres un maldito! – cegado por la ira…y por la sangre y el dolor de su ojo cabe resaltar, el rubio se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Grab.

El castaño tomó el brazo con el que el rubio sostenía el cuchillo y lo doblo con una llave militar, con tal fuerza que este se dislocó.

-gyyyaaa, ma-maldición, voy a mat…guargh- Riser se calló de repente cuando Issei le arrebató el cuchillo y lo pasó limpiamente por el cuello del rubio, degollándolo.

En pocos segundos el rubio cerró los ojos, inerte.

El castaño limpió su cuchillo con la hierba mientras observaba unas lianas y unos cuantos arboles de abedul y acacia…

* * *

base secreta

* * *

-el cinturón de Riser se apagó- informó una joven mujer rubia de ojos grises.

\- ¿no te lo dije Jeanne? Ese mocoso ya podría darse por muerto si se encontraba con Ise-kun- comentó Rizevim con una sonrisa.

* * *

Asia Argento caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, pronto divisó una pequeña cabaña, sin dudarlo mucho ingresó en esta, al hacerlo sintió como algo le tapaba la boca.

-ssshh Asia-chan, algunos ya están jugando- susurraba una voz masculina en el oído de la chica.

\- ¿Diodora-san? Gracias a Dios- respondía la chica de la misma forma.

-iré a revisar afuera, por favor no salgas- susurraba el moreno saliendo de allí.

La chica esperó alrededor de 10 minutos más hasta que se cansó, pronto el sonido de pasos se hizo distinguible.

\- ¿Diodora-san? – preguntó la rubia asomándose de entre una mesa.

-así que aquí estabas- una seductora voz femenina se oyó frente a la chica.

\- ¿Raynare Onee-sama? – preguntó la rubia - ¿Dónde está Diodora-san? -

\- ¿el? Bueno, dijo que quería vigilar otro rato, vendrá en un momento, mientras tanto yo me quedaré a cuidarte ¿te parece Asia-chan? – ofrecía la mencionada.

-si- la rubia hizo espacio para que la morena se hiciera junto a ella.

\- ¿y tú arma? – preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-bueno, me tocó esto- la rubia mostró un revolver clásico de seis balas.

-ya veo- la morena se acercó a la rubia mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora –no la necesitaras porque yo me encargaré de cuidarte-

-cla-claro- la rubia cerró sus ojos mientras Raynare sonrió con malicia a la par que llevaba su mano derecha al bolso…

* * *

Mientras tanto, escondido entre un matorral de las afueras de la cabaña, se encontraba un cuerpo masculino con una bolsa negra en su cabeza…

* * *

-lo siento Asia-chan, pero no puedo permitirme el desperdiciar un arma tan valiosa como esta- la morena observaba con una mirada sádica el cuerpo agonizante de Asia, quien tenía una enorme herida en su cuello.

Raynare solo se limitó a sacudir la sangre de una hoz de jardinería para luego guardarla en su bolso junto al revólver y un par de botellas de agua y gazas para luego salir de allí.

* * *

-Shirone, gracias a Dios que estás bien- exclamó una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos dorados con una diadema en su cabeza con un diseño de orejas felinas, observando a una niña de cabello blanco corto y ojos dorados.

-sí, Kuroka nee-sama, vamos a casa- respondía la peliblanca de forma monocorde.

-bien, vamos entonces- ambas salieron del edificio de la academia, la cual desde ahora estaría cerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

academia Kuoh, dirección.

* * *

Pam.

Fue el sonido que hizo la palma de la mano de un hombre pelirrojo quien observaba furioso las noticias frente a su escritorio.

\- ¡esto es inaceptable! – gruñía el pelirrojo, mostrando unos ojos azulados bastante atemorizantes.

-cálmate Sirsechz, no lograrás nada destrozando tu escritorio- comentaba un hombre de cabello negro con un mechón dorado, observando al pelirrojo de forma casual.

\- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME AZAZEL? ¿ACASO NO VES QUE MI HERMANA ESTÁ METIDA ENTRE TODA ESA MIERDA? – gritaba el pelirrojo zarandeando al moreno por el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¿acaso crees que eres el único preocupado? – cuestionaba el moreno antes de tomar al pelirrojo de su camisa, obligándolo a soltarlo - ¡MI HIJO TAMBIEN ESTA DESAPARECIDO!, pero no podemos hacer nada llorando o gritando como cavernícolas, debemos pensar todo esto fríamente…y rogar a Dios que nada malo suceda-

-no es tan fácil Azazel- el pelirrojo se limitó a soltar un sonoro suspiro -disculpa mi comportamiento anterior, por ahora haré caso a lo que dices- el pelirrojo volvió a su escritorio mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

\- *¿Sirsechz? ¿sucede algo? * - preguntaba una voz femenina tras la línea.

-así es Grayfia- el gesto del pelirrojo se endureció -…enciende las noticias-

* * *

Un joven chico de cabello rapado caminaba por entre el bosque con una de sus manos en su cintura, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego.

Chass.

El chico desenfundó una pistola con silenciador y apuntó hacia un pequeño matorral que se movió de forma sospechosa.

-sé que alguien está ahí, salga si no quiere que le vuele los sesos- ordenaba el chico.

Como si le entendiese, un pequeño conejo salió del matorral.

-fiuu, un conejo, que bueno que no había nadie ahí-

Fuii.

Stab.

El chico observó atónito como una pequeña varita de madera con una pluma se incrustaba en su corazón, antes de caer al suelo, muerto.

Una silueta masculina salió desde otro matorral con un arco de madera en su mano, con la liana de un árbol como resorte.

Dicha silueta pertenecía a Issei, quien observó que la liana estaba rota debido a la tensión ejercida, antes de deshacerse del arco, para tomar un paquete de cheetos, una botella de agua y un par de gazas del bolso del chico para echarlas al suyo, al tiempo que recogía una ballesta del bolso del difunto y la pistola, observando que tenía 9 balas.

Sin más que hacer allí, el castaño observó el lugar mientras apuntaba a una pequeña ardilla con la pistola.

Piu.

La ardilla cayó inerte al suelo, con un agujero en su cabeza.

El castaño observó complacido que su puntería aún era infalible.

Así que guardó la pistola en su cinto y se alejó de allí.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo vamos de estadísticas Sigfried? – preguntó Rizevim a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos.

-vamos muy bien Rizevim-sama, son las 4:20 de la tarde y ya se han registrado 5 bajas-

\- ¿5? Vaya, me siento orgulloso de estos muchachos – comentó el hombre - ¿y quiénes fueron los alumnos aplicados que hicieron sus deberes extracurriculares? –

\- Raynare Amano, con dos bajas – informaba Jeanne.

-Matsuda Hiraku con una baja, pero ahora esta tieso- seguía Siegfried.

-debo suponer que las otras dos son de mi querido Ise-kun ¿verdad? – preguntaba el anciano recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos –perfecto, al parecer tenemos un empate por aquí, vamos a ver cómo les va cuando se encuentren esos dos-

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de hora y media.

Ahora mismo Vali se encontraba junto a rías escondido en un árbol.

\- *shiiii* - el típico e insoportable sonido de un micrófono desafinado captó la atención de todos los jugadores, Vali trataba de encontrar la fuente del sonido hasta que Rias le señaló un árbol con un pequeño bafle.

\- *probando, probando, ¿se oye? * - la voz burlona de Rizevim sonó en el estéreo - *bueno, ahora mismo, a las seis de la tarde, damos comienzo a los servicios sociales, entenderán que no disponemos del himno nacional para ponerlo a sonar, pero bueno, aquí comienzan los servicios sociales en "Death War estéreo", 107.9 en la FM, "la que manda en sintonía", los servicios sociales están patrocinados por jabón Migo, cuando necesiten bañarse, ya saben…báñense con Migo* -

-hmph- resopló la pelirroja -…idiota-

\- *muy bien, vamos a dar un reporte de bajas, primero para el majadero …Kiryuu Aika, segundo para todo el mundo…Riser Phenex, tecero para el ternero…Ikuse Tobio, cuarto para el parto…Diodora Astaroth, quinto para el tinto…Asia Argento-chan y sexto para el tiesto…Matsuda Hiraku, seis bajas en el primer día aunque una fue mía, oigan, me salió en verso, facilito y sin esfuerzo, y si lo vuelvo a decir me vuelve a salir, y si la sigo diciendo me sigue saliendo, bueno ya basta de versos, me siento muy orgulloso que sean estudiantes taaan aplicados y hagan su tarea, les deseo buenas noches, los dejamos con la mejor música…* - el anuncio terminó con una pesada canción antes de apagarse.

(la música es Psychosocial de Slipknot)

-la canción ya se acabó Rias, ya puedes dejar de tapar tus oídos- comentaba Vali observando que la pelirroja no era muy fanática de ese tipo de música.

-ok- Rias retiró sus manos de sus orejas mientras suspiraba –fiuu, menos mal, odio esa música, parece la orquesta de los mil demonios-

-a mí me gusta…es por mucho, mejor que esa mierda del atún con pan o Just*n Bi*ver- remarcaba el platino.

\- ¿atún con pan? – inquirió la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-sip, el reggaetón, ya sabes…ese cáncer musical, atún con pan, atún con pan, ¿coges el ritmo? –

-sí, ya entiendo, en eso tienes razón- la pelirroja cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir.

-tu duerme tranquila, yo haré guardia esta noche- susurró el platino mientras la pelirroja se durmió.

todo esto era observado por issei, desde la distancia, el chico sacó un pequeño dije con una I chapada en plata.

-Irina...- susurraba el castaño con tristeza, antes de alejarse de allí, no planeaba matarlos...aún.

* * *

base secreta

* * *

frente a Rizevim se encontraba una silueta masculina, la cual escrutaba al peliplatino sin gesto alguno.

\- ¿y que te trae por aqui amigo? - saludaba el peliblanco de forma cordial y jovial.

-una advertencia- exclamó el desconocido.

\- ¿advertencia? - preguntaba Rizevim con curiosidad.

-si, si sigues jugando este juego, morirás- advertía la silueta con seriedad.

-eso ya lo se-

\- ¿por que lo haces? - preguntaba la silueta dándole la espalda al peliplatino.

-aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad Crom? el mejor juego...

...es el que muestra el lado más oscuro de sus participantes...

* * *

 **fin del capu.**

 **bueno gente, es todo por hoy, hasssta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos**

 **¿Cómo se encuentran?**

 **Aquí estoy yo trayéndoles el segundo capu de este escrito, o lo que sea.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Death War DxD**

* * *

 **Capu2: conflictos.**

La mañana para Vali Livan y su compañera era bastante diferente a las vistas por ellos antes.

Para Rias Gremory era extraño ver a un hombre que despertase a su lado, mientras que para Vali. Lo más extraño era la carencia de sábanas y cobijas a la que estaba expuesto, como decían por ahí, que falte el colchón, pero no la cobija.

Luego de desperezarse un poco, comenzaron a movilizarse con cautela, para su fortuna, la noche anterior no se habían presentado bajas entre sus compañeros, quienes ahora fungían su papel como enemigos.

-muy bien Rias- era el comentario de Vali –hoy trataremos de encontrar un compañero para nosotros-

-sí, ya lo dijiste ayer-

-lo sé- el platino guardó en su espalda baja el arma que la pelirroja le otorgó y ambos salieron de allí.

* * *

\- ¿aún no se sabe nada sobre ellos? – fue la pregunta formulada por una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos ambarinos a un hombre de cabello negro con un mechón dorado.

-no, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado, Kalawarner- respondió el hombre echándole una calada a su habano –me preocupa que algo le suceda a Vali, tal vez no sea mi hijo biológico, pero lo aprecio como a uno-

-lo sé, supongo que lo mejor es esperar que todo se solucione- comentó la peliazul.

-no es "lo mejor", es "lo único"- corrigió el hombre.

-sí, lo que sea, la escuela estará cerrada estos días por obvias razones así que hoy podré echar locha-

-hmph, aun no entiendo qué clase de maestra eres tú, mas pareces un gandul- se burló el hombre.

-no soy un gandul, solo disfruto mucho el no hacer nada-

-claaaaaaro, lo que digas- resopló el moreno con sarcasmo –debo ir a hablar con Sirsechz, avísame si sabes algo más sobre ellos-

-ok-

* * *

Una joven mujer de cabello rubio platinado y ojos rojizos se movilizaba ágilmente entre la vegetación, teniendo cuidado de no ser captada por alguien.

En su mano reposaba una Mini Uzi 9mm de color negro, la cual era sostenida con algo de miedo.

Esto era observado por Issei, quien le apuntaba con la ballesta, la cual tenía más o menos cuatro flechas.

Piu.

La primera flecha fue disparada, pero debido al viento que soplaba, falló.

Piu.

La segunda flecha salió velozmente hacia la frente de la chica, pero esta captó un movimiento tras un árbol y se alejó de allí, por tal razón, la segunda flecha también falló.

Al notar que disparando flechas sus posibilidades de fallar aumentaban, el chico decidió guardar la ballesta.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, una de sus botellas de agua se salió del bolso, antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Ratatatatatatatatata.

La mujer al oír tal sonido, y por causa del estrés, no tardó un segundo en abrir fuego hacia donde se encontraba el chico, quien se escondió ágilmente tras un grueso árbol para protegerse del fuego.

A los pocos segundos la mujer se detuvo y comenzó a acercarse hacia el chico, observando que ya no había nadie allí.

Piu

Una certera flecha impactó en el área del cuello de Seekvaira, quien cayó al suelo.

Piu

La siguiente flecha impactó en su entrecejo, terminando de esa forma con su vida.

El chico soltó la ballesta y saltó desde el árbol en que se encontraba, con cuidado se acercó a la chica, tomando su arma, una botella de agua y un par de gazas, las cuales se amarró en el brazo para detener el sangrado que causó el roce de una de las balas en este.

El castaño tanteó su bolso, antes de agriar el gesto.

-Mierda, perdí mi cuchillo- el chico decidió observar los alrededores un momento y luego salió de allí.

* * *

Ratatatatatatatatata.

\- ¿q-que fue eso? – fue la pregunta de Rias al oír el sonido de una ametralladora relativamente cerca de su posición.

-una ametralladora- Vali entrecerró sus ojos –debemos tener mucho cuidado, si no lo hacemos, podremos terminar como coladores-

-eso parece- suspiró la chica.

* * *

-mierda, parece que de ahora en adelante debemos de estar alertas, Saji- fueron las palabras de Kiba Yuuto luego de escuchar la ametralladora a lo lejos.

-hah, lo que faltaba, uno de los jugadores tiene una ametralladora, simplemente genial- masculló otro rubio, con sarcasmo.

-solo esperemos que no nos encuentre, o si no, nos iremos a la mierda-

-tienes razón amigo-

* * *

El medio día se visualizaba gracias a la posición del sol.

Mientras tanto, Raynare se movía velozmente entre los matorrales, escudándose entre los árboles para evitar ser descubierta por los demás participantes.

-hasta aquí has llegado… Raynare- la mujer alzó su vista, observando a un hombre con un cuchillo apuntándole al cuello.

-oh vaya, que intimidante te ves… Motohama-kun- la mujer llevó su mano derecha a su espalda de forma lenta y disimulada –dime, ¿vas a matarme? Yo podría ser una gran aliada para ti-

\- ¿en serio? –

-si, por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo- la mujer retiró el seguro de su arma mientras apretaba la cacha de este.

-dímelo-

-Motohama-kun~ la mujer cerró sus ojos mientras ponía un rostro lascivo para distraer al mencionado – ¿podrías… morir por mí? –

Bang.

La mujer sacó su revolver Colt Anaconda M.44 y apuntó hacia el chico, antes de dispararle a quemarropa en el área del corazón.

El disparo fue certero, sin embargo, el chico no cayó al suelo, nada, el pelinegro siguió intacto.

Paf.

Con una certera patada sorpresa, el chico logró desarmar a la morena quien aún se encontraba impactada.

-debes preguntarte que sucedió ¿verdad?, pues veras, ¿conoces los Kevlar? –

* * *

-hah, en verdad que está haciendo sol- fue el comentario de Rias, quien sudaba como un saco de tierra a medio día.

-lo sé, pero no podemos… ¡cuidado! – el peliplateado se vio interrumpido al notar como alguien se dirigía velozmente hacia la posición de Rias, quien se agachó por instinto.

-vaya, pero que sorpresa- la pareja observó a una mujer de cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

-Katerea, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué nos atacas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿acaso eres tonta? O ¿finges serlo? Es obvio que en este juego solo puede haber un sobreviviente, y esa… ¡esa seré yo! – la castaña mostró unas manoplas de púas, antes de lanzarse hacia Rias, quien por mero instinto de supervivencia sujetó los brazos de la castaña.

-Ka-katera por favor…-

Vali trató de acercarse, pero ninguna se lo permitió.

En medio del forcejeo, la pelirroja comenzó a retroceder, así siguieron unos pocos segundos, el platino, preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera, sacó su arma y apuntó de forma temblorosa hacia la castaña.

Sin embargo, las dos mujeres no dejaban de moverse, dificultando aún más el hecho de apuntarles.

-de-deténganse… ¡o dispararé! -

La castaña notó la indecisión del chico y aumentó violentamente la fuerza que imprimía en su ataque.

Debido al incremento repentino de la fuerza de Katerea, Rias cayó de espalda al suelo, aún sin soltar las muñecas de la castaña, sin darse cuenta, ambas comenzaron a rodar por un descenso que había cerca de su posición.

Ambas rodaban sin detenerse, hasta que…

Paw.

Un obstáculo las detuvo bruscamente, y luego…

Silencio…

* * *

Mientras tanto, un grupo de cuatro chicas se encontraban refugiadas en una pequeña casa.

-o-oye Sona, ¿d-de quien crees que haya sido ese disparo? – fue la pregunta de una bella chica de cabello rubio, luego de escuchar el disparo que Raynare ocasionó.

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a saberlo Abe Kiyome? Ah sí, espera un poco y reviso mi bola de cristal- exclamó la nombrada, finalizando con un tono sarcástico.

-me preocupa Rias, ya han disparado dos armas diferentes- comentó Akeno al aire.

-si, por ahora solo nos queda esperar lo mejor Akeno-san- tranquilizó Tsubaki poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mencionada.

-sí, confía en Rias- aconsejó Sona.

-eso haré- fue el suspiro de la Himejima al no poder hacer nada más por su amiga.

* * *

Raynare no podía estar más impactada, aquel chico que a su parecer, y el de todos los demás, era solo un idiota con más hormonas que neuronas, resultó ser el peor rival al que podía enfrentarse hasta ahora, la razón yacía en que el joven pelinegro tenía uno de los artefactos más deseados en la "actividad lúdica" en que participaban ella y sus demás compañeros de clase.

En efecto, el chico tenía como protección un chaleco antibalas Kevlar SIOEN 3AKR15J de cremallera, capaz de resistir el disparo de una pistola 9mm sin mayor dificultad.

Claro que no sería mayor problema enfrentar aquel chico, solo debía disparar a su cabeza y listo, pero ese no era el problema, no señor, el problema al que ella se enfrentaba era que no disponía de su arma, y dudaba que el chico accediera a entregársela.

Debía actuar con cautela, ahora mismo ella estaba a la merced del chico, un error que cometiera y estaría fuera del juego.

-di-disculpa Motohama-kun- la mujer, quien era observada cautelosamente por el pelinegro, decidió tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – el tono del chico cambió a uno frio y cortante, tal vez fuese un pervertido, pero en estos momentos, su vida se encontraba en juego, literalmente.

-Y-yo…yo quisiera disculparme contigo- habló la chica agachando su cabeza.

\- ¿disculparte? –

-a-así es, yo…pues, verás, yo le tengo miedo a morir, no quiero morir todavía, la presión de saber que si me descuido un poco moriré me carcome la mente, no pude pensar claramente en lo que hacía y te hice daño…lo-lo siento mucho- la chica le dio la espalda mientras se desajustaba un par de botones de su camisa, dejando expuesta una gran parte de sus formados senos.

-supongo que tienes razón- asintió el chico, aún con desconfianza.

\- ¿Pe-pero sabes que es lo que más me hace sentir mal de toda esta situación? – preguntó la chica poniéndose de frente a él, con un notable rubor en su bello rostro, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro de lentes, quien se sonrojó también.

\- ¿q-que cosa? – el chico tartamudeó esperando alguna respuesta, aquel rubor, la fabulosa vista y la sonrisa amable de la chica hacían que su corazón latiera a mil en estos momentos.

-pu-pues…- la morena se acercó lentamente al chico ofreciéndole de paso una exquisita perspectiva de sus atributos físicos –…que por culpa del miedo estuve a punto de quitarle la vida a la persona que amo-

\- ¿q-queeeeeeee? – el chico no podía creer aquello, Raynare Amano, una de las estudiantes más bellas del alumnado de la academia se le estaba declarando, el chico no pudo contener su sonrojo y desvió su ruborizado rostro hacia la derecha, sus lentes estaban empañados y una sonrisa pendeja hacia aparición en sus labios.

-a-así como lo oyes, n-no me importa este juego, pe-pero si puedo asegurarte algo…- la chica se acercó a él mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sus pechos - ¿sientes el latido de mi corazón? – El pelinegro asintió, ahora más ruborizado que antes -…m-mi corazón late por ti y solo por ti, ya no me importa morir, estaré feliz de morir en tus brazos-

-n-no digas eso Raynare-chan, y-yo te protegeré de todo, no te dejaré sola nunca- el chico le ofreció una sonrisa.

-gracias Motohama-kun, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras- la chica entrelazó su mano izquierda con la mano derecha del chico mientras acercaba su rostro al de él –po-por eso…déjame recompensarte-

Chuu.

La bella mujer juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro quien quedo shockeado, sin embargo, se las arregló para corresponderle.

Lentamente el acto escalaba su intensidad, la chica se sentó sobre el mientras usaba su mano derecha para acariciar y descender por la espalda del chico, quien la sujetó torpemente de la cintura.

\- (ahora puedes decirle adiós a este mundo…asqueroso idiota) – la mujer tomó con su mano derecha una pesada roca del suelo y la estrelló con la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico, quien cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Ra-Raynare-chan? – preguntó el chico al observar como la morena le arrebataba su arma.

-no digas mi nombre de manera tan formal, basura inútil- la mujer le apuntó al chico con su arma, cerciorándose que si tuviese balas –…solo fue una pequeña actuación de mi parte-

-pe-pero…dijiste que…-

-fufufufu ¿en verdad creíste que te amaba? Vaya que eres tonto, no eres diferente de los "hombres" que solo buscan a una mujer por tener algo de sexo y pasar el rato, lo siento pero solo me das asco, ahora…desaparece-

Bang Bang.

Un disparo en el entrecejo y otro en el pómulo izquierdo del pelinegro bastaron para segar su existencia.

La chica se acercó al inerte cuerpo del joven, retirándole aquella preciada indumentaria, para luego ponérsela, aunque por obvias razones no cerraba en la parte superior.

-sput- la mujer escupió sobre el cadáver del chico –…hasta nunca escoria-

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven musculoso de cabello negro se encontraba acurrucado haciendo sus necesidades fisiológicas mientras profería una serie de insultantes insultos.

-malditogonorreahijodeputaperromalparidolambebukake… ( **censura** , si, lo sé, es muy tarde para eso, pero bueno…) ¡¿Cómo putas se le olvidó poner papel higiénico en el equipamiento?!

* * *

Vali descendió rápidamente por donde Rias y Katerea rodaron, ignorando el dolor que causaban las rocas sueltas junto a los cardos y las zarzas que se incrustaban en sus manos.

No tardó mucho en llegar a donde ambas cayeron.

Para su horror y consternación, lo primero que notó fue un charco de sangre, mezclado con algunos pedazos de lo que parecía ser gelatina de mora.

-sniff, sniff- lo primero que escuchó el peliplatino fue un par de sollozos, acercándose lentamente a su fuente y teniendo su pistola en su mano, el chico llegó a la fuente.

\- ¿Ri-Rias? –

-l-la maté Vali, y-yo, m-me convertí en una asesina- la pelirroja mostró sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre y de aquella extraña sustancia negruzca.

Al lado de la pelirroja reposaba el cadáver de Katerea, la mencionada tenía su cabeza abierta verticalmente, de esta surgía sangre a borbotones, como si de una fuente se tratase, junto a esa mierda negra, que parecían ser sus sesos.

Poco faltó para que el platino devolviera su almuerzo, lo que impidió que lo hiciera…es que no tenía nada que devolver de su estómago.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Vali camino hacia Rias y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-shhh, no fue tu culpa, no lo hiciste a propósito, solo, solo fue un accidente-

-sniff, sniff, y-yo...-

-tranquila Rias, descansa-

Pow.

Un certero golpe en el vientre de la chica bastó para que perdiera su conciencia.

* * *

Caían las tres de la tarde, mientras tanto, un par de jóvenes chicas caminaban por un pequeño claro del bosque donde estaban los otros jugadores.

La primera de eras era Katase y la segunda era Murayama, la primera tenía en su mano un rociador de pimienta y la segunda tenía un revolver de caza S&W .500 magnum, la segunda solo tenía un rociador de pimienta.

Luego de caminar otro rato más, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un risco.

\- ¿estas segura de esto Katase? – preguntó la castaña a su amiga quien soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-al 100% Murayama, él ha muerto, no tengo razón alguna para seguir en este lugar, solo quiero…acompañarlo en su viaje- contestó la pelirrosada lanzando su revolver al abismo frente a ella -…no quiero seguir en este lugar, no quiero seguir oyendo como mis amigos y amigas son asesinados entre ellos-

-entiendo- suspiró la castaña –supongo que entonces te acompañare a ti también, somos hermanas, aunque no sea de sangre-

-no tienes por qué hacerlo- sonrió la pelirrosada –tu no estas atada a mí-

-en eso te equivocas Katase- la castaña tomó la mano de su acompañante mientras ambas caminaban hacia el borde –siempre juntas ¿recuerdas? –

-supongo que estará bien entonces- ambas cerraron sus ojos sintiendo el peso del aire y el frio viento en sus rostros –…hora de irnos-

-si- ambas mostraron una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante…

Amigas inseparables, hermanas sin tener la misma sangre.

Las dos mujeres emprendieron su viaje…

Recorriendo un desconocido camino…

…uno del cual jamás podrían regresar…

* * *

En esos momentos, ella solo podía observar sombras borrosas, no reconocía las voces de quienes le hablaban, pero si podía asegurar que no estaba en su casa.

Para comenzar, una intensa e insoportable luz blanca encandilaba su campo de visión, el molesto olor de los fármacos y el alcohol antiséptico se filtraba por su nariz, cargando su sentido olfativo de una insufrible y gélida picazón.

También podía sentir como el monótono y repetitivo "bip" del electrocardiógrafo invadía su oído, impidiéndole captar cualquier sonido ajeno al ya mencionado.

Pero ni siquiera todo lo anterior junto era comparable a la mitad de la opresión que sentía en su pecho, era una horrible sensación de pánico e intranquilidad que no le permitía respirar tranquilamente.

Lo único en lo que aquella hermosa mujer podía pensar en ese momento, era en un conjunto de vocales y consonantes, el cual formaba un nombre, el nombre de la persona que poseía su corazón y su mente.

-I-Isee…- fue lo único que pudo expresar la mujer en ese momento

-vaya- una voz femenina se oyó junto a ella –…parece que ya despertaste, no tienes idea del susto que me diste Irina-

\- ¿Xe-Xenovia-chan? – haciendo un esfuerzo por tallar sus ojos, pudo observar a un par de ojos ambarinos observarla con preocupación y algo de pesar.

-je, creí que no me reconocerías, parece que después de todo, si tienes un pequeño espacio para mí en esa cabezota tuya- bromeó su acompañante, esta tenía el cabello azul corto con un mechón verde al frente, ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo ciertamente impactante.

-ja ja ja, que graciosa- replicó la castaña con sarcasmo evidente.

-oye, ¿acaso estás siendo sarcástica conmigo? – preguntó la peliazul.

-nooooo- respondió la castaña nuevamente con un tono de sarcasmo.

-parece que al menos tienes aliento para molestarme- comentó la llamada Xenovia.

-jejeje, sí, eso parece-

-tuviste suerte Irina, te desmayaste cuando yo estaba de camino a tu casa, debes tener un poco más de cuidado, en tu estado no es bueno que acumules estrés- regañó la peliazul manteniendo su semblante apático.

-ya veo- musitó la castaña - ¿has sabido algo de Ise? –

-no, las autoridades aún siguen en eso, aunque con lo negligentes que se han vuelto los organismos de seguridad estos días, no es de extrañar que tarden mucho más de lo que deberían-

-entiendo- la castaña soltó un suspiro de tristeza, solo espero que se encuentre bien, en donde sea que se encuentre-

* * *

El aire de aquel bosque se encontraba viciado, el olor de la pólvora y la sangre se entremezclaba en el aire, creando una voraginosa atmósfera que transmitía muerte y soledad a cualquiera que la percibiese.

Sobre el borde de un risco, un joven de cabello castaño observaba imperturbable como los cadáveres de sus excompañeras desaparecían entre la brumosa espuma del rio donde desembocaba aquel risco.

-aaaaghh- el castaño cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza en un gesto que demostraba su dolor.

Luego de un momento, el dolor menguó hasta un nivel tolerable, hecho aprovechado por el castaño para salir de allí.

-mi tiempo…se acaba-

* * *

\- ¿Cómo estamos de estadísticas? – fue la pregunta hecha por Rizevim a Georg.

-pues, Issei Hyodo lleva 1 gol, Raynare Amano lleva otro gol, Rias Gremory lleva también otro gol, Yui Katase lleva otro y Kaori Murayama lleva otro gol, estos dos últimos según las grabaciones de sus "joyas" fueron de suicidio-

\- ¿el homicidio de un suizo? – preguntó Rizevim con algo de burla.

-sí señor-

-ya veo, vamos a ver cómo les va con la segunda fase- comentó Rizevim ansioso –bien, aún no es hora de dar los avisos parroquiales, por lo que iré a ver la rosa de Guadalupe o tu voz estéreo, avísenme cuando sean las seis, ya saben cómo me pongo con las telenovelas-

-está bien-

Con un asentimiento de satisfacción Rizevim se alejó de allí.

* * *

Definitivamente, dar consejo sobre algo de lo cual no se tiene mayor conocimiento, no es precisamente una buena opción.

Esto era experimentado de primera mano por Vali Livan, quien trataba infructuosamente de subir la onda de su compañera Rias Gremory, la cual no paraba de llorar y lamentarse.

Para una persona medianamente cuerda, el hecho de segar la vida de un ser humano, causa una sensación de culpabilidad que no puede ser aplacada tan fácilmente, lo cual es llamado comúnmente como **remordimiento** o **cargo de conciencia,** pero en el caso de Rias Gremory, era completamente diferente.

Ella era una mujer que desde su infancia fue criada y educada con dogmas que ponían la vida humana sobre los demás valores y principios, morales y sociales.

La acción de arrebatarle la vida a un ser humano con sus propias manos, causaba una colisión devastadora con sus principios éticos, por eso mismo, ella no sabía cómo afrontarlo apropiadamente.

Si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que una parte de su conciencia trataba desesperadamente de mostrarle que no fue su culpa y que fue solo un accidente solo empeoraba las cosas, generalmente, el hecho de descargar la culpa de una acción genera una sensación de alivio en la persona.

Pero era este mismo hecho lo que hacía que todo empeorara, ya que cuando lograba calmarse un poco y aliviar su sufrimiento, los recuerdos de ver como el halito vital de aquella mujer se escapaba entre sus manos por obra suya regresaban a su psique de forma cada vez más insoportable.

Como extra, y como si fuese poco, este fenómeno creaba en su mente una sensación de autocastigo que impedía que su compañero pudiese dialogar con ella, por el mero hecho de pensar que también podría causarle daño a él también.

\- ¿sabes algo Rias? Tal vez yo, no, tal vez no, estoy seguro que yo no puedo ayudarte en lo que estás pasando, porque sinceramente no sé qué sientes o piensas ahora, pero sí puedo decirte algo…-

\- ¿Q-qué cosa? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-verás, sé que sonará frio o incluso maléfico, pero…míralo desde otro lado, más que asesinarla, le hiciste un favor-

\- ¿fa-favor? -

-sí, la has salvado de un sufrimiento innecesario, ¿crees que ella deseaba vivir llena de remordimientos? ¿o ver como sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se van a pique? –

-y-yo…no entiendo mucho lo que dices, pe-pero…-

-descuida, yo estaré contigo, acompañándote hasta el final- tranquilizó Vali.

-gra-gracias Vali- la pelirroja se rindió ante el lenitivo abrazo del chico.

* * *

\- *hola, aló, ohayo, ¿me copian? * - la juguetona voz de Rizevim se oyó por los desafinados altavoces - *bueno, da igual, voy a dar el reporte de bajas ¿ok? Muy bien, vamos a comenzar…Seekvaira Agares, Motohama Yabushi, Katerea Ephimar* – ante el nombre de la difunta castaña, la pelirroja volteó el rostro afligida - *Yui Katase y por último, Kaori Murayama, muy bien pequeños cachorros, ahora, como verán, el día de ayer se registraron seis estiradas de pata, y el día de hoy se registraron cinco, con esto sumamos once muñecos, si a el valor X le restamos el Y, nos da Z, ah no, no es así, quiero decir, habían 25 de ustedes plagas, si a estos le restamos 11, nos da 14, ese es el número necesario para la segunda ronda, así que prepárense y marquen sus puntos calientes en el mapa, porque mañana a las nueve comenzará una nueva etapa, hasta entones mis pequeños pupilos* - la voz del hombre se apagó totalmente…o eso parecía.

\- *bien, bien, maldito José, eres un idiota, ¿no ves que Josefa te está poniendo los cachos? Güevón, y tú vas y le crees sus mentiras* - todos los oyentes interrumpieron sus actividades, paja, en el caso de Raynare, para oír lo que decía el hombre, la voz luego cambió a la de Euclid.

\- *señor Rizevim, tiene el micrófono encendido* -

\- *¿Qué? Mierda…o-olviden eso chicos jejejejeje, click* - el micrófono ahora si se apagó definitivamente.

-sí, es un idiota- comentó Vali.

\- ¿ahora me cre…? –

Crack.

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse captó la atención de la pareja, Vali desenfundó su arma y se puso en posición, apuntando a lo que fuese que estuviese allí, sin embargo, nada pasó.

El platino comenzó a acercarse más, hasta que una barrida le hizo caer al suelo, pero antes de caer, su brazo fue sujetado por alguien, quien lo desarmó con una llave militar.

-estas muerto- Vali cerró los ojos al ver como el hombre apuntó con la pistola en su frente –jajajaja, era broma… ya me conoces, pero bueno, me llamo Sairaorg Bael, un gusto-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy amigos[as] (los[as] pocos[as] que lo leen) espero les haya gustado, ahora iré con esta vacía sección de respuesta de reviews, review.**

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

 **¡genial! Qué bueno que te haya gustado colega, me agrada saber que mis esfuerzos al menos le agradan a un par de personas en el fandom, y esa era la idea, mostrar a un Issei antagónico y asesino con cáncer, aunque él no será el único obstáculo en la serie, ya debes de saber cuál será el otro, y eso que el papel malvado de Issei aún no ha empezado, ya verás cómo se pone en el otro capu, lo que quiero es mostrar un villano que al final resulta siendo más querido que el protagonista en sí, sé que los personajes son un poco (mucho Ooc) a excepción de Euclid y Rizevim, pero les haría fidelidad si esto tuviera un cannon que seguir, pero aquí no hay nada.**

 **Bueno mi amigo, me despido de ti, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **Agradecimiento especial a un autor que me ayudo en este cap, como beta y como pseudo-escritor, gracias pana.**

 **él sabe quién es.**

 **bien, creo que es todo por hoy aprovechen esta actualización cuadruple.**

 **hasta la otra.**


End file.
